1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for establishing a level plane and in particular to a novel bracket and laser arrangement for providing a reference plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two methods of utilizing lasers for installing ceilings in the construction industry and the first of these methods is to mount the laser on a tripod. However, such tripods will normally extend only to a height of about 141/2 feet and, thus, for heights above this level the tripod is of no value. Also, the tripod is not easily portable and must generally be brought to a construction site with a truck. The second method for utilizing a laser is used when the ceiling height is higher than 141/2 feet and comprises the use of a column clamp which clamps to the vertical side wall and thus if there is no column this apparatus and method cannot be used. Also, such prior column clamp art systems do not have rack and pinion vertical adjustments which means that it is very hard to set the laser to the correct height which is very time consuming and expensive.